Machines are known from DE 197 41 476 A1 for equipping articles of different design. FIG. 1 of this document shows a labeling machine with a table plate, to which a continuously drivable carousel is attached for leading articles to be equipped past labeling aggregates. This table plate, in addition, supports the mentioned labeling aggregates. With this construction, it is time consuming and difficult to exchange labeling aggregates. Moreover, such labeling machines occupy a relatively large space, because of the large table plate.
FIG. 4 of the same document discloses an embodiment example, in which the labeling aggregates are designed as freestanding, exchangeable modules with their own support and an associated drive. To establish the position of the labeling aggregates with respect to the carousel of the machine, the labeling aggregates have to be fixed. For this purpose, the labeling aggregates are screwed to the floor of the hall, for example. In comparison to the first mentioned embodiment, this solution already allows an improved handling of the labeling aggregate during aggregate replacement. Nevertheless, this embodiment also requires considerable effort for the orientation and fixing of the labeling aggregates, which has a negative financial impact, in particular in the case of frequent aggregate replacement, due to the times required for the resetting.